Recently, the wireless communication industry has been rising and flourishing, and different kinds of products and techniques have been provided, which are all emphasized on miniaturizing the product size for fashion and easy-taking. Miniaturization has been the major trend for the wireless communication industry.
All wireless communication devices transmit signals by antennas, and the ultra-wideband antenna is especially popular because the frequency bands use thereof will be more flexible. Although the ultra-wideband antenna is popular in industrial and academic circles, the conventional size thereof is relatively large for being embedded inside the plug-and-play device so that the application thereof is limited.
The prior arts such as US2004/0100408A1, “Wide Bandwidth antenna”, and US2005/0062670A1, “Planar wideband Antenna”, both disclose such ultra-wideband antennas, wherein the bandwidth thereof ranges from 3.1 to 10.6 GHz, and the definition of bandwidth is with the return loss better than 10 dB.
From the above description, it is known that how to develop an ultra-wideband antenna miniaturized and suitable to be embedded inside a plug-and-play device has become a major problem to be solved. In order to overcome the drawbacks in the prior art, a novel ultra-wideband antenna is provided. The particular design in the present invention not only solves the problems described above, but also is easy to implement. Thus, the present invention has the utility for the industry.